A Certain Fräulein's Valentine's Day
by Shizuka Ayasato
Summary: "It's only the morning, detektiv, the day will certainly get better, Ja?" A late Valentine's Day Klema oneshot for Sakudrew :) Classified as romance and friendship, but I can't say there's much of that :P


**A/N: An Ema/Klavier oneshot written for Sakudrew on deviantArt! (Go check out her gallery, it's amazing!) **

**Désolée Saku-chan, c'est un peu tard. This would've been finished on time if some stuff hadn't come up and if I figured out how to end it faster and better. I don't really like the ending :/  
**

**Happy late Valentine's Day! (or Singles Awareness Day, whichever)**

**P.S Saku-chan: Je sais le nom de Klavier en français est Konrad, mais j'ai utilisé son nom en anglais :/ I hope you don't mind. Et j'ai demandé à Hiika-chan pour une traduction, parce que mon ****français** n'est pas bien, mais...She may be busy so you'll have to make do with English for now, sorry :c

* * *

So.

It was that day again.

That horrible day that thankfully came around only once every year. A day where Ema couldn't even work without seeing public displays of affection crowding the streets.

It made her skin crawl at the sight.

Maybe Ema had loved once, a long, long time ago in university, but that boy just wasn't who she thought he was, and since then, love had just been a bad memory for Ema. She knew it was bad to live in the past and let those past experiences ruin all future experiences but frankly, she'd had enough of romance for now.

Ema walked into the precinct slowly, just in case she happened to walk in on a co-worker or two being lovey-dovey. She really didn't want to risk the _"Oops, sorry for interrupting" _scenario in case she came off as either snarky, or was just plain cold-hearted.

She didn't mean to be rude, it just…bothered her.

"Forever alone as people say," she muttered under her breath, "not like it matters."

After seeing that the entranceway was clear, Ema briskly walked to her cubicle, sighing in relief at seeing the familiar, enclosed space. At least this way she could avoid seeing any couples doing more kissing than work. '_Really, no one needs to see that. They're bound to get caught anyway.' _

"_Fräulein_! ~ Good morning!"

Dear lord, please, no. Not today…

"It's such a beautiful day isn't it? Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Ema turned around, purposely hitting Klavier in the face with her hair while she did so, and snapped, "What do you want fop? In case you haven't noticed, it's been a terrible day so far."

Klavier only ignored her obvious distaste and flashed her a grin, "It's only the morning, _detektiv, _the day will certainly get better, _Ja?_" He propped his elbows on her desk and gave her a lazy, charismatic smile. "How about dinner tonight, _mein Liebe?" _

In response, he received a snort and a dirty look. "You already know my answer Klavier, why do you bother to ask?" '_Seriously,' _Ema thought, _'why _does _he bother? He should know better after receiving the same answer dozens of times.' _

Klavier found his mouth curling upwards in a small smile as he replied seriously, "I'm hoping your answer will change someday."

Ema didn't even give him a second glance and just said sharply, "Hands off my desk."

He reluctantly stood up and brushed off his sleeves but persisted in asking, "So what are you doing today besides work, _fräulein?" _

He already expected the answer before it left her lips; "None of your business fop."

…Which was basically code for 'Nothing', but she just didn't want to admit it.

They both knew it, and there was an awkward silence thick enough to swim through.

"Well," Klavier finally said, "if it's none of my business might I be able to propose a change? I have a meeting about the State vs. Frayer case, but how about we do something after?"

Ema let out a frustrated groan. "Don't you get it Klavier? No means no!"

"Why so forceful, Ema_?_"

"I'm not being forceful! Can't _you_ take a hint?!"

"I certainly can _fräulein, _it's just you seem…lonely. I thought you'd like my company."

Lonely. _Lonely. _Was that supposed to be some kind of joke? Didn't this prosecuting rock fop have any manners? She was just fine on her own, thanks. She _decided _this, he shouldn't think so pityingly of it!

Ema suddenly stood up, grabbed the closest case file on her desk and shoved her way past Klavier. "If you would excuse me _Prosecutor Gavin_, I need to make a few copies of the witness profiles."

He only stood and watched as she stormed away without hesitation.

* * *

It had been a long day all right, full of meetings and dead ends. Ema was sick of it and couldn't wait to get home to her cozy, comfortable apartment where she could draw a bath and catch her favourite evening shows with dinner.

'_If there's anything on besides romantic comedies anyway.'_

Ema sighed and walked towards the parking lot.

She was the one of the few people left in the building, having worked overtime poring over the case file of a mysterious and disturbing homicide. She dug around in her small purse until she found her keys and found herself staring at an empty space where she'd parked her car this morning.

'_Where is my car?!' _

Ema scanned the street in front of her but simply could not find the familiar, old, gray vehicle.

"I can't believe this!"

"Can't believe what _fräulein detektiv?_"

Klavier stepped out of the precinct carrying a briefcase in one hand and a fat binder in the other, with a rather perplexed expression on his face.

She spun around in fury, shouting, "Someone stole my car!"

"Yikes," Klavier also swept his gaze over the near-empty parking lot, "are you sure they _stole _your car? Did you just…park it somewhere else?"

Ema looked at him as if he'd suddenly doubled over and grew snakes in place of his drill-hair. "Of course not! I park my car here every day!"

"Well there's nothing we can really do now Ema, I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her shoulder consolingly. "Would you like a ride?"

Any other day, Ema would've flat out refused. She would've walked the way home, or bussed, but today, Ema gave up. She was exhausted and it had been a horrible day. Frankly, she just wanted to get out of here.

"Sure, if it's no trouble." She shrugged.

"Well, I suspected as much, I suppose I'll see you tomor-Wait, what?" Klavier froze with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. It was only natural seeing as she was out for blood this morning.

"I said," Ema rolled her eyes in annoyance, "that yes, I would like a ride if it's no trouble." Upon seeing Klavier's reaction, she scoffed. "Is it that strange of me to accept a carpool invitation? I'm exhausted alright? I just want to go home, even finding my car can wait."

'_Even her car?'_ This stunned Klavier but he composed himself and flashed a brilliant grin, "Alright then, my pleasure _fräulein." _He walked to his car with a considerable bounce in his step and jingled his car keys.

Klavier unlocked the car and held open the passenger seat door for Ema, who only mumbled out a short, "Thanks," in return.

"So…" Klavier said casually, "Are you hungry? That earlier offer still stands. I know a very nice Italian restaurant…"

Ema glared and was about to respond when both her and Klavier's stomachs growled.

* * *

Ema took a deep breath as she entered an extremely high-class Italian restaurant with Klavier, who was smirking like a mischievous child on April Fool's Day. "Just to clarify," she stated flatly, "This isn't a date. This is because _you_ were hungry while driving _me_ back home, and I can't turn down a free meal in an expensive restaurant."

Klavier continued to smirk and didn't point out the more than obvious contradiction that he had offered plenty of 'free meals' in the past, but she had turned down all of them to date.

"Mr. Gavin! What a pleasant surprise!"

A smartly-dressed woman walked towards the two of them with a big smile on her face, "I didn't expect to see you here tonight!"

Klavier sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Ah…_ja, _I apologize for not making a prior reservation, especially on such a busy day."

"Nonono, not at all. As it turns out, your usual table is free! Have a seat!"

She led Ema and Klavier to a small table in back, a table for two.

'_A table for two? His usual table?' _Ema thought in distaste.

As if reading her mind, Klavier mentioned passively, "I'm a regular at this restaurant, the pasta is absolutely divine…But this is the first time I've ever shared this table with anyone." He sat down coolly and poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

After a brief moment of deliberation, Ema sat down in the opposite seat and poured her own glass of water while looking over the menu.

'_W-Woah! Everything is so expensive!' _

Her eyes nearly bugged out at the prices and Klavier must've noticed because he mentioned nonchalantly, "Anything you'd like?" hiding a small smile.

Ema glared at his cheekiness and laid the menu flat on the table, pointing to the most expensive item on it. "I want this. The pasta…della….whatever."

Klavier nodded and took a sip of his water, commenting, "Your pronunciation is atrocious."

She glared again, staying silent as a waiter came and took their orders.

Eventually, the meals came and Ema stared at her large plate. Heaping mounds of tomato sauce and other spices covered the pasta, complete with a slice of garlic toast and a glass of lemonade. Everything smelt, as Klavier had put it, _divine._

Ema glanced over at Klavier and noticed he'd ordered the most mundane thing you could get in a fancy Italian restaurant – A mini pizza for one, with a salad on the side and a glass of Coke with ice. "You know," she pointed out; "Some restaurants in Italy only prepare that for tourists, and get kind of offended."

Klavier shrugged and asked, "Why? Wouldn't most people consider pizza the best Italian dish?"

She opened her mouth to respond, then shook her head slightly and decided against it.

"I thought you said you came here for the pasta," she replied instead.

He smiled. "Thought I'd get something else for a change."

Yes, this certainly was a change for Klavier. Ema had actually agreed to go out for dinner with him for once. Although the circumstances weren't what he wanted, as she had explicitly said that it wasn't a date, he had to admit he was feeling like a winner. So with everything so different, what was one more unusual change?

Speaking of unusual changes, Ema seemed to being _nice _to him.

He questioned her on this and she rubbed her forehead as if thinking of this hurt.

"Just…stop okay fop? Just take it or leave it, today isn't a day I'm particularly well."

"What? Valentine's Day? What's wrong with it?"

Before she could realize what she was saying, Ema replied, "A lot is wrong with it."

"I mean, what really makes this day so significant?" she took a sip of her lemonade as she spoke, "It's just a day for couples to flaunt themselves and single people to become self-conscious."

Klavier raised an eyebrow. "Self-conscious? Here are you and I, two _single_ people having dinner together in an expensive restaurant, on 'a day for couples to flaunt themselves' as you put it. I would've thought you'd have avoided this kind of situation if you were being self-conscious Ema."

She froze for a moment, as if just realizing that two colleagues having dinner on Valentine's Day could be taken completely out of context then relaxed again. "So what? It doesn't mean anything. I'm just content with being single."

"So you're going to be an old maid?" Klavier teased. "What a shame, such beauty gone to waste."

Ema glared. "I have my reasons. It's not like I can easily forget being cheated on and left for some girl with a prettier face and a smaller brain!" she snapped.

Klavier's mouth formed a small 'o' and he flinched, instantly feeling bad for what he said earlier. "Oh, ah…I'm sorry _fräulein…_" he then slammed a fist on the table, "Men like that are no better than dirt!"

"I don't need you to sympathize with me Klavier. It was in university, in Europe. I was so shocked over it that I completely bombed my final examinations, which is why I'm a detective now, not a forensic investigator."

"Even so," Klavier shrugged, "He's a scumbag…but you shouldn't let that ruin all your hopes and expectations of romance. You could easily find someone else."

Ema scoffed. "Tch, maybe that kind of thinking works for _you, _but if you haven't noticed, I've never had good luck with men. I can't blame them, who'd want to date a grumpy Snackoo-throwing forensic dropout woman anyway?"

Klavier coughed. "I would," he said softly.

She simply stared at him and deadpanned, "Please be serious with me, you're a famous rock star. You could easily have any girl you want, and you know I openly despise you."

"_Ja, _but that could change one day, or so I'm hoping. This day has been full of changes, so I'm optimistic. For example, you actually accepted a ride and dinner from me. You were comfortable enough to tell you exactly why you hate Valentine's Day." He leaned back in his chair. "Like I said this morning, the day only got better. The ice has been cracked and one day it'll melt entirely."

Ema shook her head slowly. "You're unbelievably cheesy you know that?"

Klavier flashed her a grin, "_Ja, _I know. So how about a movie tomorrow?"

* * *

**This was a collab between Sakudrew and I, she said she wanted to draw a Klema doujinshi based off a fic I wrote! But you don't have to if you don't want to or are too busy Saku-chan C: It was fun writing this for you **

**Also proud to say I'm turning 15 tomorrow :D I've had this account for almost two years! ...And yet I haven't finished even one multichap fic. That's incredibly sad. OTL **


End file.
